


Oil Baron Parnassus

by orderoftheangel



Category: Saturday Night Live, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Ben Solo makes an appearance, F/M, Nipple Licking, Rey is a freaky bitch, Sexual Fantasy, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, fill her with your festering seed parnassus, mild dub con, the reylos are a thirsty bunch what can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderoftheangel/pseuds/orderoftheangel
Summary: The one where Rey wakes to finds a very strange old man above her, and she's into it.





	Oil Baron Parnassus

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this at AO3 after a year of inactivity and runs back into the trash can*

Rey was asleep, but she felt so, so good. A gentle touch was running over her body… but, no. It was gone. She felt fuzzy as she slowly opened her eyes, and had no idea where she was. It was dark.

“I see you’ve awoken. Good. Miss Pickens, do you know who I am?”

Rey blinked. An old man stood over her, white long hair and a hawkish face with full lips. A face that would have been very handsome, once. He was hunched, but had an imposing figure that filled his tweed suit. She blinked again, “Do I know you?”

“Look at me, Miss Pickens. Mark who I am.” His cane tapped on the floor. “I am Abraham H Parnassus, your grandfather’s oldest enemy.” 

Rey blinked again. “What-“

“He was my enemy, Miss Pickens. But look at me now. A picture of strength. Because I CRUSHED HIM.”

“None of this makes any-“

“Are you not impressed, Miss Pickens? Such a feat of strength could only be achieved by the mightiest of men.” He shuffled closer, his eyes flicking between hers.

“Not really-“

“You should be! Mark me, Miss Pickens, for decades I have-”

“How old are you?” Rey inspected him.

He frowned. “Like the finest wine, I have been aged for an eon, and will only improve with age, Miss Pickens.”

Rey’s brow puckered. He was peculiar, and familiar to her, but never had she seen a man so… odd. He had a striking face, and his lips were unnervingly full for such an old man. She felt an odd clenching in her stomach that was either arousal or disgust. Hopefully disgust.

Parnassus edged closer to her, and she could smell him. He smelled strangely like old spice and wood. “You are a very comely girl, Miss Pickens.”

Rey gulped. 

“Such a shapely figure, so pert and young.” Abraham edged even closer, “So...ripe for the picking.”

Rey licked her lips, “What are you going to do to me?”

“Only what any man desires with such a beautiful woman. You deserve to feel what is it like to be with a strong, virile man.”

Abraham bent over her. His large hand stroked down her body to the bottom of her shirt. He pulled off her top and Rey could not help squirming, realising she didn’t want to stop him.

“You want this, don’t you, Miss Pickens? I can see it in your eyes.” Abraham began cupping one of her breasts. He plucked at her nipples, and Rey whimpered. 

Abraham chuckled. “Such lovely teats…”

 

He bent down further with his head. Rey saw it happening and, with a detached sense of horror and arousal, watched as his lips wrapped around one of her nipples and suckled. It felt…so good. His lips were plush and soft and warm around her nipple, and he sucked it eagerly. She gasped.

And then she felt bad for getting turned on by this strange old man who called her breasts ‘teats,’ but then she had to whimper out loud because he was sucking harder and it felt even better. She felt so exposed…since when was she naked? Laid out in front of this man, with her thighs clenched together and his mouth suckling hard at her nipple.

He pulled off her with a pop, and she let out a whimper when he immediately started rolling the wet and swollen nipple with his finger. “You like this very much, Miss Pickens.”

She cried out when he slid his other hand in between her thighs and stroked over the liquid heat there. “Yes…yes.”

His fingers parted her folds and found the golden spot that had her gasping and rolling her hips against him. His fingers were so lightly stroking over her clit she nearly screamed. She was so close already.

“Please, please…”

“Please what, Miss Pickens”

“Please…I’m so close, just, a little more..”

He responded by stroking with more pressure, just so… she rolled her hips in time with his strokes until she was…she was….

He slid a finger a few knuckles into her centre and she was gone. 

Later, she thinks she may have screamed a little, but she wasn’t quite sure. She was liquid, malleable and docile, and barely noticed when Abraham manoeuvred her to spread her legs and he stood between them. He hummed as he dragged a finger through the sopping mess that was her pussy. She heard a belt buckle undo, and then he was pressing against her entrance. Apparently, he had absolutely no issues with performance. 

“So pretty, Miss Pickens, about to be speared on my cock.”

She whined as he entered. The stretch of him felt incredible and big. No, wait, what? Shouldn’t he be all shrivelled and flaccid? He moved back and forward so slowly, and she whined again, wriggling and gasping. He grabbed both her thighs and spread them wider, and she felt so…

“Look at you, Miss Pickens. How does it feel to be defiled by me? I have dirtied you now, Miss Pickens. No man will ever want you after this.”

Rey gasped, but couldn’t answer as he sped up. He was right, she was being defiled, but it felt so good and she didn’t want it to stop. He sped up his strokes inside her, and the drag and push had her nearly sobbing, the head of him perfectly brushing that spongey set inside her that never failed to make her cry out. “Please….please”

“You’re mine now, Miss Pickens. I’ll pump you…full of my festering seed…and your belly will grow full..”

Rey cried out, her centre clamping down on his cock. His words were horrible but she could feel how hot they were making her. She put a hand over her mouth to try to silence the words about to spill out, but she couldn’t.

“Yes!…yes, fill me up…please…anything, I’ll do anything, just keep… I need…”

He bent over further and shushed her. “I know what you need, Miss Pickens.”  
Rey nearly screamed when he put his mouth over her abused nipple, and worked a hand between their bodies to roll a thumb over her clit. It was perfect, and terrible, and amazing, and…

His cock hit against that perfect spot relentlessly, and she thrashed, feeling a rising wave, so close…so…close…

And then the wave consumed her, and her entire body arched up, and her whole world was washed with white.

***

Rey woke up with a start. It was night, and she was in a familiar bed.

“What’s wrong?” 

Rey looked across the bed. There, Ben lay, with his hair dark and his skin young. Ben, who was her boyfriend. Ben, who was definitely not a geriatric. 

Rey sighed in relief. “I just had the weirdest dream.”

“Yeah?” Ben rolled onto his side. “A bad one?”

Rey shook her head. “No, a…sexy one. But really weird.”

Ben smirked slightly, “Oh? Was I in it?”

“…Yes.”

“So how weird could it be, then?”

Rey looked at him. “You were old. And wanted to fill me with your festering seed. And suckle from my teats.”

“Oh.” Ben frowned. “That sounds…disturbing.”

Rey blushed. “Yeah. Sort of.”

Ben didn’t miss the flush of her cheeks. “You really liked it, didn’t you?”

Rey flung a pillow in his face. “Maybe I did! It was only a dream.”

Ben laughed, and put an arm around her to drag her closer to him. Rey smiled. Maybe she was a little freaky, but she also wouldn’t trade the man in front of her for anyone. 

As long as he was up for some role play once in a while, of course.


End file.
